


Life, it Seems, is Full of Me

by cynicalfairyking



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Genderqueer Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-31
Updated: 2018-01-31
Packaged: 2019-03-12 00:56:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13536252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cynicalfairyking/pseuds/cynicalfairyking
Summary: With potent, flowery words speak I, of something common, vulgar, dry.





	Life, it Seems, is Full of Me

The Riddler has been here since the begining and they’ll be here until beyond the end.  Gotham is their home, and they’ll always be a presence it it, so long as Batman or his chipper flock of orphans is here.

In the begining it was Batman.  But it isn’t really anymore.  At least not for Eddie it isn’t.  Batman’s always like “enough with the wordplay Nygma”: a punch first talk riddles later kinda guy.  No Robin has always had the Riddler’s favour among the dynamic duo.  He’s always up for a game, always ready to flitter through the newest maze Eddie has concocted.

But even then, the third one will always have a special place in their heart—Eddie wasn’t stupid; to think that anyone could age slow enough to be Robin, or to overlook the drastic changes in personality to be a significantly false assumption; no there had been multiple Robins, and more would continue to take the title so long as Bruce Wayne kept adopting kinds—The first Robin had had his puns, the second his scathing witty sarcasm, the fourth is their knockoff’s kid and they were tempted to take her under their wing, but the third…  Robin number three was always the clever one, the detective.  Given him a puzzle and he’d map the whole thing out in his mind, always one step ahead.

There’s an alternate universe where Eddie finds him first.  Where they run across the kid, that’s just solved the biggest riddle of them all, lurking in the shadows of the rooftop lugging around a bulky camera, and then they spot him again tucked away in the back corner of the central library implementing code that shouldn’t even be possible. And when they discover his neglectful family that won’t accept _his_ existance, the deal is set.

There’s an other universe where Selina finds him alone in an empty house far too mature for his age and can’t help herself from picking up curious little strays.  There Eddie is the excetric cool Aunt?/Uncle? that teaches Timmy a love of wordplay, logic, hacking, and how to play the long game, oh and they catsit from time to time when Selina’s pulling jobs.  But most of all they’re the one to help Tim through his transition and be the resouces that Selina can’t.

But neither of those are neither here nor there, because they are in this universe.  The one where Robin number three sits forlonly on the rooftop across from Eddie’s apartment.  And Eddie doesn’t know what to do, because (1) the little bird is in street clothes and he doesn’t know that they know, and (2) is it even their place?

* * *

_With potent, flowery words speak I,_

_Of something common, vulgar, dry;_

_I weave webs of pedantic prose,_

_In effort to befuddle those,_

_Who think I wile time away,_

_In lofty things, above all day_

_The common kind that linger where_

_Monadic beings live and fare;_

_Practical I may not be,_

_But life, it seems, is full of me!_


End file.
